


can't let it end like that

by insomnia_anonymous



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Arrow - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Laurel Lance - Freeform, Lauryssa, Nightmare, Sleep, also her and nyssa totes got together, also this is me fixing canon, but I decided not to, but i have like lots of story ideas i just never write them down but i've decided to start mmkay?, i was tempted to try smut, i wrote this while listening to holy by king princess, i've decided to just start writing my random thought stories and post them, laurel didn't die it was a nightmare, laurel has a nightmare but nyssa is there to comfort her, lauryssa rights, no beta we die like ben, nyssa al ghul - Freeform, nyssa al ghul rights, so enjoy, this is random okay, we'll see if i continue this or make a whole new timeline with a new fic - YOU NEVER KNOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia_anonymous/pseuds/insomnia_anonymous
Summary: laurel has a bad dream but luckily her girlfriend is there to comfort her
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Laurel Lance
Kudos: 22





	can't let it end like that

**Author's Note:**

> _is this me magically fixing E-1 Laurel Lance's death by insinuating it was a nightmare? maybe._
> 
> _also that her and nyssa are together, have a great relationship and lots of great sex? also maybe._
> 
> _this was written to **holy** by **king princess**_  
> 

Laurel gasped awake, jerking into a sitting position she placed a hand over her racing heart, the darkness of the night filled the room and even the small amount of moonlight shining through the curtains covering the window did little to ease the heaviness the shadows. Before her mind could wander too far a light was turned on and arms wrapped around her waist, another body sliding behind hers in support. “Breathe, just breathe,” Laurel knew that voice that spoke softly into her ear but her heart was still pounding and she could hear her blood rushing through her body - it was hard to think right now beyond the hellish nightmare she had just woken from. “We are both alive and well, as are your friends and family, calm yourself.” The voice wasn’t lying, Laurel’s mind and body knew as soon as she heard the words that they were true and immediately she collapsed back into the warm body behind her, her hand that had once been over her racing heart moving to lay over the hands now holding her together at her midsection.

“It felt real,” Laurel whispered and for a moment closed her eyes, the images began replaying behind her eyelids but the soft pressure of lips against her temple grounded her once more and she reopened her eyes. “It was so real Nys.”

“I know but it was only a dream,” Nyssa pressed another kiss to Laurel’s damp temple this time firmer. “A terrible dream but a dream.” 

They sat together in silence for a few quiet moments, Laurel eventually grew restless and attempted to get up but was kept in place by Nyssa. 

“Nyssa, I’m not gonna be able to sleep now.” Laurel turned to look at her girlfriend who was frowning.

“You haven’t even attempted to sleep.” Nyssa raised a brow in challenge at Laurel who let out an airy laugh.

“You just want to cuddle.” Laurel reached up and tapped on the deadly assassin's nose causing it to scrunch up.

“I admit to no such thing,” Nyssa sniffed wiggling her nose for a moment. “However it gets rather cold without you.” 

Laurel let her eyes soak in her girlfriends face slowly, her nightmare still fresh in her mind, and while she knew it wasn’t real that didn’t make it any less horrifying, especially looking at Nyssa alive only to see flashes of her dead. “I can’t watch you die again.” Laurel leaned her forehead against Nyssa’s who simply helped situate Laurel into a more comfortable position on her lap before brushing some of the blonde hair from Laurel’s face.

“You never have to.” Nyssa’s words were spoken with a promise and sealed with a kiss filled with passion, she was almost immediately pushed down onto the bed by Laurel, she let out a disgruntled sound as Laurel pulled away with a mischievous grin.

“Well, I can think of something else we can do besides sleeping in this bed.” Before Nyssa could respond Laurel had taken her tank-top off and thrown it somewhere over her shoulder, she also didn’t wear a bra to bed, Nyssa’s mind went blank and her mouth went dry - if Laurel did not want to sleep, she would see to that.

**Author's Note:**

> _**(also read my tags if you are interested in any context)** _


End file.
